Anyelir, Kejutan Untuknya
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: [Penutup SasoDei Romantic Day 2014] Deidara mungkin tidak pernah mengharapkan hadiah yang istimewa dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri karena kesedihan yang dirasakannya selepas kepergian sang Danna. Tapi, di tengah padang bunga Anyelir, ia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang tak akan ia lupakan. /Birthday gift for Deidara/


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,

saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), canon modified, shonen-ai, etc.

.

Penutup SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untuk Deidara

Prompt:

Spring Flowers, Unforgettable Season, & A Sweet Surprise for Deidara

* * *

.

**Anyelir, Kejutan Untuknya**

.

* * *

Bunyi debuman menggetarkan bumi, membuat burung-burung di pucuk pepohonan beterbangan meninggalkan sarang. Cahaya terang berderang menerangi langit malam untuk beberapa detik sebelum hilang menjadi percikan-percikan api yang habis sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang melemparkan tanah liat berbentuk burung ke arah langit. Mata birunya berkilat merefleksikan amarah yang tak terbendung. Giginya gemeretak, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"KATSU!"

Bunyi debuman kembali terdengar seiring meledaknya tanah liat tersebut di udara. Ledakannya membuat angin bertiup kencang. Daun-daun di pepohonan saling bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang cukup keras seolah menjerit meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti mengacaukan keheningan malam.

"S-senpai...," bisik seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng spiral berwarna oranye. Ia berdiri di balik sebuah pohon besar guna menyembunyikan diri dari pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di tengah padang rumput ilalang. Tangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu memegangi batang pohon guna menjaga keseimbangannya saat ledakan Deidara—pemuda pirang tadi—mengguncang tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau lihat ini, _Danna_? Kau lihat seniku ini?! Jauh lebih berharga dari semua omong kosong yang kau ucapkan padaku selama ini, bukan?!" seru Deidara kepada langit malam tak berbintang; begitu gelap dan kelam. Rembulan pun enggan menampakkan diri; bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Kembalilah ke bumi dan akan kuhancurkan kau dengan ledakanku!" teriaknya dengan nada frustasi. Kemudian ia kembali mengacaukan ketenangan malam dengan ledakan demi ledakan miliknya.

Hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di antara rumput ilalang setinggi pinggangnya. Ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar oleh rasa sakit; kedua tangannya baru saja dijahit kembali setelah putus karena pertarungan. Kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Siang tadi ia kehilangan partnernya, tuannya, yang sekaligus kekasihnya. Rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan membuatnya berlari ke padang rumput untuk meluapkan seluruh amarah dan kekesalannya. Tentu saja ia marah dan kesal. Sasori selalu mengatakan ia akan hidup selamanya dengan tubuhnya yang abadi. Karena itu Deidara tidak pernah takut kehilangan Sasori karena ia tahu Sasori tak akan pergi. Tapi kenyataannya, Sasori terbunuh oleh neneknya sendiri dalam pertarungan, meninggalkan Deidara yang terus bertanya dalam hati; omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan selama ini?

Sampai saat ini Deidara belum menangis sama sekali, karena rasa sedih atas kepergian Sasori terselimuti oleh rasa kesal dan amarah yang lebih dominan menguasai dirinya.

Deidara meremas tanah basah di hadapannya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena api amarah yang belum padam. Rasa sakit di kedua lengannya benar-benar ia abaikan, karena sakit fisik seperti itu tak mampu menandingi rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"S-senpai, kau...baik-baik saja?"

Deidara tidak menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi partner barunya—menggantikan posisi Sasori di dalam organisasi mereka.

Begitu cepatnya organisasi awan merah tersebut menemukan pengganti untuk Sasori benar-benar membuat Deidara marah. Hanya dengan perannya sebagai pengganti Sasori saja sudah membuat Deidara benar-benar membenci laki-laki bertopeng spiral yang kini sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan hati-hati.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Tobi," bisik Deidara dengan suara rendah, dalam, dan terdengar penuh peringatan.

Langkah Tobi pun terhenti karenanya. Nada bicara yang Deidara gunakan benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergidik. Sedari tadi ia sudah menyaksikan betapa mengerikannya Deidara saat pemuda itu meluapkan amarahnya. Karena itu ia tak ingin memancing kembali amarah tersebut.

"T-tapi sen—"

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Mendengar teriakan yang sarat akan perintah itu, Tobi segera mengangguk kemudian berlari di tengah hutan meninggalkan Deidara sendirian di bawah langit malam.

"Kau lihat penggantimu itu, _Danna_? Tidak berguna, un," bisik Deidara lirih sembari tertawa getir.

Pandangan Deidara mengabur, entah karena genangan air mata atau karena tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi untuk terjaga. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari ia tak beristirahat sama sekali. Bertarung menghadapi Kazekage Sunagakure—Sabaku no Gaara—seorang diri sepanjang malam, kemudian kembali ke markas untuk ritual selama tiga hari tiga malam, kemudian siang tadi ia bertarung menghadapi Hatake Kakashi dan Uzumaki Naruto—Sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi—benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya.

Meski ia seorang ninja yang tangguh yang kuat, ia tetapkan seorang manusia yang memiliki batas kekuatan. Oleh karena itulah, tubuhnya yang sudah menjerit-jerit meminta istirahat itu kini ambruk di tanah. Air mata kepedihan yang sedari tadi menggenang di matanya kini mengalir turun mengikuti garis matanya, terus mengalir meskipun pemuda rapuh itu telah tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Deidara mengerang saat merasakan suatu benda yang dingin menggelitik pipinya—menariknya dari alam mimpi. Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Namun ketika rasa nyaman itu ia dapatkan, kedua matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

Saat matanya bertemu dengan langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari bebatuan, Deidara segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kenapa..."

Pertanyaannya menggantung kala ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam ruangannya di markas Akatsuki, tepatnya di atas ranjangnya yang tak dapat dikatakan nyaman namun jauh lebih baik daripada alas berupa rerumputan.

Tentu ia terheran-heran karenanya. Pasalnya ia ingat betul dirinya tak sadarkan diri di tengah padang rumput, tetapi kini saat ia terbangun ia dapati dirinya berada di dalam ruangannya.

_Mungkin Tobi_, pikirnya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri, ke bagian tempat tidur yang kosong. Menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh bagian tempat tidur itu, ia sadari semalam tak ada yang tidur di sana. Pada hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasori lah yang terbaring di sana—meski tidak tidur, namun Sasori tetap berbaring di sana untuk menemani Deidara.

Lantas ia terkejut saat mengingat kembali apa yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Saat ia tertidur tadi ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menggelitik pipinya. Segera saja ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari benda apa yang kiranya membangunkan ia dari tidur lelapnya.

Deidara tersentak saat sesuatu melompat naik ke pangkuannya. Tangannya secara refleks bergerak untuk mengambil benda tersebut namun saat ia menyadari benda apa yang kini berada di pangkuannya, ia mematung.

Sebuah boneka kayu berukuran segenggaman tangannya yang berbentuk nyaris sama seperti partnernya yang sudah meninggalkannya, hanya saja boneka kayu kecil tersebut memiliki ukuran kepala yang dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Rambut merah boneka kayu itu meanri-nari saat boneka tersebut melompat-lompat di pangkuan Deidara.

"Sasori..._Danna_?" bisik Deidara tanpa sadar.

Tangan-tangan mungil boneka kayu itu terulur ke arah Deidara, menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas berukuran kecil di tangan kanannya dan setanggai bunga Anyelir di tangan kirinya. Masih menatap boneka itu tak percaya, Deidara mengambil gulungan kecil yang di berikan kepadanya, membiarkan bunga Anyelir tetap di genggam oleh boneka kecil itu.

Dengan sesekali melirik boneka kayu di pangkuannya, Deidara membuka perlahan gulungan kertas di tangannya. Bau tinta yang khas menguar kala ia membuka gulungan kertas tersebut.

_Apa yang kau tangisi? Aku masih hidup. _

Deidara mematung. Seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya seolah berhenti bekerja setelah ia membaca isi di dalam selembar kertas berukuran kecil tersebut. Ia mengenal tulisan itu.

Tubuhnya tersentak saat merasakan benda yang dingin menyentuh telinganya. Mengangkat wajahnya, Deidara mendapati boneka kayu berbentuk Sasori itu tengah menyelipkan setangai bunga Anyelir kecil di telinga kanan Deidara. Mulut boneka itu terbuka lalu tertutup berulang kali seolah ia sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada Deidara.

Belum sempat Deidara memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, boneka kayu di pangkuannya melompat turun ke lantai kemudian berlari secepat kilat keluar dari kamar tidur itu melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Tunggu!" Deidara memanggil, namun rupanya boneka tadi tak akan menghiraukan panggilannya.

Beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, Deidara melangkah ke arah jendela dengan tertatih-tatih. Rupanya kekuatan tubuhnya belum kembali seutuhnya. Ia bahkan harus perpegangan pada bingkai jendela—yang berupa bebatuan—untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

_Danna, kaukah itu?_ Batinnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Deidara melompat ke luar ruangan melalui jendela yang terbuka. Setibanya ia di luar markas Akatsuki—di dalam hutan—ia mencoba mencari-cari di mana boneka kayu tadi.

_Sial, cepat sekali perginya_, umpatnya dalam hati.

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, meremas surat di tangannya sampai kusut. Semua ini pasti memiliki sebuah jawaban. Isi surat itu, boneka berbentuk Sasori yang digerakkan oleh benang_ chakra_, dan bunga Anyelir merah yang terselip di telinga kirinya, semuanya hanya membawa Deidara pada satu kesimpulan; Sasori masih hidup.

Kendati demikian, Deidara tak ingin percaya semudah itu. Takut kalau-kalau kesimpulan yang diambilnya meleset jauh. Kalau ternyata seseorang dibalik semua kejadian ini bukanlah Sasori. Kalau ternyata semua ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpinya saja.

Lamunan Deidara terpaksa ia hentikan saat ia mendapati mahkota-mahkota bunga Anyelir merah yang berserakan di tanah. Mahkota bunga Anyelir itu tersusun seolah membentuk sebuah petunjuk arah. Merasa tak ada gunanya diam di tempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Deidara mengikuti serpihan-serpihan bunga Anyelir yang mengarah ke tepi hutan.

Jantung Deidara berkedup cepat tak terkendali. Adrenalinnya pun terpacu saat ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan ia temui di ujung jalan. Karena rasa tidak sabar, Deidara mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur angin musim semi siang ini tidak bertiup terlalu kencang karena jika angin bertiup kencang, bunga-bunga Anyelir yang ia ikuti akan beterbangan ke segala arah dan Deidara tak akan dapat mengikutinya lagi.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, sampai pada akhirnya ia berlari mengikuti jejak mahkota bunga Anyelir.

_Sasori no Danna._

Berkali-kali ia menyebut nama kekasihnya dalam hati, berharap di ujung perjalanannya ini ia dapat berjumpa dengan yang terkasih. Sembari berlari, sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes dari matanya dengan lengan jubahnya. Ia tak akan menangis, tidak sampai ia melihat kenyataan dengan matanya sendiri.

"_DANNA_!"

Deidara berteriak dari dalam hutan, berharap Sasori mendengarnya dan segera menghampirinya. Ia tak sanggup menunggu lagi. Ia juga tak siap dikecewakan oleh kenyataan. Jika yang ia jumpai di ujung jalan bukan Sasori, Deidara tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hidupnya.

Ia berkedip saat melihat boneka kayu berbentuk Sasori tengah berlari sembari menebarkan mahkota bunga Anyelir sebagai jejaknya. Deidara mengerti. Boneka kayu itu meminta Deidara untuk mengikutinya dengan menebarkan mahkota bunga Anyelir sebagai jejak agar Deidara tidak tersesat.

Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang khawatir akan kecerobohan Deidara yang dapat membuat pemuda pirang itu tersesat di hutan.

Hanya Sasori.

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya saat tak ada lagi bunga Anyelir yang dapat ia ikuti. Ia telah tiba di ujung jalan, tepat di tepi hutan. Deidara menunduk menatap boneka kayu yang balas menatapnya. Kemudian, tanpa ia sangka sama sekali, sebuah boneka kayu lain yang berukuran sama namun dengan bentuk yang berbeda menghampiri. Boneka kayu satu ini terlihat seperti replika Deidara; bentuk rambut yang sama, jubah yang sama, dan warna mata yang sama pula.

Boneka kayu berbentuk Deidara menggenggam tangan boneka kayu berbentuk Sasori kemudian kedua boneka itu mendongak menatap Deidara yang tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Mereka adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

Kedua mata Deidara melebar mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia dapati seorang pria berambut merah tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah padang bunga Anyelir yang menari-nari tertiup angin musim semi. Rambut pria itu yang sewarna dengan bunga Anyelir di sekelilingnya ikut menari oleh hembusan sang angin. Kulitnya yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis armor terlihat mengkilap tersiram cahaya mentari yang berada tepat di atasnya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Kedua tangannya terangkat setinggi dada, jemarinya memamerkan benang _chakra _berwarna biru yang terhubung kepada dua boneka kayu yang masih bergenggaman tangan dengan erat.

"_D_-_Danna_?" bisik Deidara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Deidara berharap dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Dia juga berharap sosok yang berdiri di tengah padang bunga Anyelir itu bukan sebuah delusi yang tercipta dari pikirannya sendiri karena besarnya rasa tidak terima atas kematian Sasori.

"Sudah kukatakan, apa yang kau tangisi? Aku masih hidup, Deidara," ucap Sasori seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana...mungkin?" bisik Deidara tak percaya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak mampu bergerak.

Sesaat pikirannya berkutat untuk memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin berlari ke arah Sasori kemudian menamparkan dengan keras hingga Sasori jatuh tersungkur lalu membentaknya untuk menuangkan segala amarah yang Deidara rasakan.

Tetapi yang Deidara lakukan hanyalah mendekati Sasori dengan langkah gontai. Kedua kakinya nyaris menyerah, namun Deidara tak mengizinkannya. Air matanya terus mengalir dari bola mata birunya yang menatatap Sasori dengan tatapan nanar dan kosong.

Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya. Deidara yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya tidak terlihat seperti Deidara yang Sasori kenal, ia terlihat begitu hampa.

Pria berambut merah itu berkedip saat Deidara merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada perpotongan leher Sasori, membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir tanpa suara. Untuk sesaat keadaan dikuasai oleh sang diam. Hanya hembusan angin yang sesekali terdengar.

Namun keheningan tersebut berubah saat tangis Deidara pecah. Isak tangisnya terdengar jelas meski saat angin bertiup kencang sekalipun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat oleh tangisannya.

Mata Sasori berkaca saat mendengar isak pilu yang menggetarkan jantungnya. Didekapnya tubuh Deidara yang bergetar oleh tangisan. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut pirang panjang Deidara untuk menenangkannya, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tahu tak ada satupun kata yang mampu menghentikan tangisan Deidara. Ia biarkan Deidara menumpahkan seluruh duka dan kepedihan yang selama satu hari penuh menghancurkan hatinya.

Jantung Sasori berdetak cepat setiap kali Deidara menyebut namanya di tengah tangisannya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan betapa menderitanya Deidara pasca tragedi yang orang-orang kenal sebagai tragedi kematian Sang Kalajengking Pasir Merah. Dunia mungkin menanggapi berita itu dengan berbagai macam respon, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasakan kepedihan sedalam yang Deidara rasakan.

"Maafkan aku." Sasori berbisik pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasakan penderitaan ini. Tetapi aku perlu waktu untuk membebaskan diri dari tangan warga Sunagakure."

Deidara masih menangis, namun isakannya mereda.

Menyadari bahwa Deidara sudah cukup tenang, Sasori melanjutkan, "jantung yang tertusuk dua bilang pedang itu bukan jantungku, tapi jantung orang lain yang kupasang pada tubuhku sebelum kita berangkat ke Sunagakure. Jantungku sudah kutitipkan pada seorang _shinobi_ Sunagakure yang pikirannya sudah kukendalikan sebelumnya." Ia terdiam sejenak, memberi jeda seraya mengelus rambut pirang Deidara. "_Shinobi _itu diam-diam mencuri tubuhku yang disimpan oleh Kankuro, lalu ia memasang kembali jantung yang aku titipkan sebelumnya. Perlu waktu satu hari penuh untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan rencana ini sebelumnya kepadamu."

Deidara tidak menyahuti karena ia tahu ia belum bisa bicara dengan jelas sebelum isak tangisnya sirna. Namun ia mengangguk menyatakan dirinya mengerti akan penjelasan Sasori.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika seandainya aku beanr-beanr mati," bisik Sasori seraya menengadah menatap langit biru yang cerah berawan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar bocah yang manja, Deidara."

Deidara menarik wajahnya dari leher Sasori sesaat setelah tangisannya berhenti. "Jangan...mengatakan hal...seperti itu un," protes Deidara disela isak tangisnya yang masih tersisa.

Sasori tertawa pelan kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Deidara. Ia bersyukur rencananya berjalan dengan baik walau harus membuat Deidara menderita selama satu hari penuh. Tetapi dengan ini seluruh dunia mengira Akasuna no Sasori sudah mati. Suatu saat ia juga akan membuat rencana untuk memalsukan kematian Deidara, lalu mereka akan meninggalkan Akatsuki dan hidup normal sebagai sepasang kekasih di sebuah gubuk kecil yang sederhana di tengah hutan, menjauh dari segala peperangan.

"_Danna_?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi _Danna_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang ulang tahun un," ucap Deidara seraya mendongak menatap wajah Sasori. "Apa hari ini aku berulang tahun?"

Sasori berkedip menatap betapa lugunya wajah Deidara saat menanyakan tentang hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar seorang bocah, Deidara," ujar Sasori seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di puncak hidung Deidara dengan gemas.

"Pikiranku terlalu kacau sampai-sampai aku tidak mengingatnya, un," tukas Deidara manja.

Sasori memutar bola matanya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Deidara hingga kusut. "Baiklah, itu salahku."

Deidara memegangi tangan Sasori yang sibuk mengacak rambutnya, kemudian ia berucap, "arigatou, _Danna_, karena telah memberikan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku, un."

Sasori berkedip. "Selain dua boneka yang aku buat untukmu, aku tidak memberikan apapun padamu, Deidara."

"_Danna_ telah bangkit dari kematian, itulah hadiah terindah untukku, un!" seru Deidara seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dengan gemas Sasori menjitak kepala Deidara membuat pemuda yang sedikit kekanakkan itu meringis. "Sudah kukatakan aku belum mati."

Deidara hanya tertawa kecil kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasori bagai seorang anak kecil yang bermanja pada orang tuanya. Di saat Deidara bermanja dengannya, jemari-jemari Sasori bergerak untuk mengendalikan dua boneka kecil ciptaannya untuk memetik beberapa bunga Anyelir di padang bunga tersebut. Setelah mereka selesai memetik bunga, mereka meyusun bunga-bunga Anyelir tersebut dengan setangkai ilalang hingga membentuk lingkaran.

"Satu lagi, _Danna_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Anyelir?" tanya Deidara dengan penasaran.

Sasori tersenyum tipis; kebetulan sekali Deidara menanyakannya. "Mudah saja, bunga ini melambangkan ikatan kasih sayang. Selain itu, warna merahnya mengingatkanmu pada seseorang sehingga kau mengikutinya dan akhirnya kau tidak tersesat di hutan, bukan?"

"Tanpa mengikuti bunga ini pun aku tidak akan tersesat, un!" protes Deidara sembari menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sasori.

Deidara terkejut saat dua boneka berbentuk dirinya dan Sasori melompat ke arahnya kemudian memasang sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga Anyelir di kepalanya. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Sasori menariknya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Deidara."

Untuk sesaat Deidara tak mampu berkata-kata, tertalu terkesima akan kejutan-kejutan yang Sasori berikan untuknya. Rona merah kini merebak menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"_Arigatou_, _Danna_!" ucapnya dengan mata terpejam membiarkan air mata haru bertengger di kedua sudut matanya.

* * *

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

Yah inilah penutup untuk event SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 dengan tiga prompt yang tersedia. Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya agak menyerempet ke scene yang sedih, tapi ya saya gak kepikiran jalan cerita lain sih ._. Sebenarnya bukan fanfic ini yang mau saya gunakan sebagai penutup. Awalnya saya mau menggunakan fanfic saya yang berjudul "Azalea, Kejutan Untuknya". Ceritanya hampir sama sih dengan fic ini, tapi lebih menjurus ke angst, dan akan jadi aneh kalau berakhir happy ending. Makannya saya buat yang baru dan jadilah fanfic ini. Fanfic saya yang satunya itu akan saya post pada SasoDei Day bulan Juni nanti.

Saya pribadi mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk FC saya tercinta, Deidara. Semoga dirimu tenang di alam sana bersama _Danna_ ya :'D Kalau nanti kalian terlahir kembali di dunia AU, kisah cinta kalian gak boleh setragis di canon-nya x'D.

Terimakasih banyak untuk para author yang sudah bersedia menyumbangkan karyanya untuk event SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 ini. Terimakasih juga saya ucapkan kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung kelangsungan event. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam pelaksanaan event SasoDei Romantic Day 2014. Bagi yang berminat menjadi admin di SasoDei Romantic Day 2015, silahkan hubungi saya :3

Terimakasih karena telah menebarkan kisah cinta yang romantis nan artistik di musim semi yang memesona ini~

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Deidara~

5 Mei 2014,

Panitia SasoDei Romantic Day 2014:

Cerulean Canary

Izumi Zai3

Shi97n

Fuyuki Hana

Kohana Mizuiro


End file.
